Si j'avais su
by Christmas morning
Summary: Sur le tournage de Nobuta wo Produce, un harcèlement non soupçonné, un Jin un peu trop protecteur, et tout fini par éclater.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Si j'avais su…

**Résumé :** Sur le tournage de Nobuta wo Produce, un harcèlement non soupçonné, un Jin un peu trop protecteur, et tout fini par éclater.

**Disclaimer :** Ces jeunes hommes ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Rating :** M (âmes sensibles s'abstenir merci)

C'est la première fiction que je poste et j'espère que ça plaira.

***

Dehors le vent soufflait doucement, laissant la brise caresser les joues du frêle garçon posté sur le toit plat du bâtiment où il travaillait, le regard perdu au loin et semblant préoccupé. Il ne vit donc pas son ami arriver, un bentô à la main, qui posait avec soulagement les pieds sur la surface dure. L'ascension de l'échelle avait été assez ardue à effectuer avec une seule main, mais Yamapi avait fini par en venir à bout. Satisfait de lui-même, il se tourna et se laissa lourdement tomber au côté de son ami, soupirant d'aise. Il fallait préciser que le tournage était particulièrement éprouvant et que la moindre pose était accueillie avec un soulagement non feint. Le calme plat de l'endroit, seulement dérangé par le faible piaillement des oiseaux provenant de la forêt non loin en faisait le lieu privilégié du plus jeune et Yamapi comprenait désormais pourquoi. Les éléments apaisaient leurs sens et les pâles rayons du soleil venaient réchauffer leurs muscles endoloris et éclairer leurs visages fatigués. Yamapi était heureux. Depuis que le tournage de Nobuta wo produce avait commencé, sa peau s'était teintée d'un hâle léger mais agréable, contrastant de façon saisissante avec celui blafard de son ami retrouvé. En effet, maintenant qu'ils étaient forcés de travailler ensemble les deux hommes avaient progressivement renoué le contact, déterrant une forte amitié qu'ils avaient mis de côté voilà déjà un bon moment tout ça à cause d'un malentendu. Au début, la situation avait été cocasse, aucun ne sachant quoi raconter, se contentant de lancer des phrases banales sur la vie de tous les jours ou de commenter à demi mot une scène. Les acteurs et autres figurants les avaient regardé bizarrement, se demandant bien comment, au sein de la Johnny's Entertainment, il pouvait y avoir de tels froids. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine que le déclic eut lieu. Ils étaient sur une partie mettant Yamapi en scène sur une action comique à l'encontre de son partenaire, mais le brun y avait mis tellement de conviction et de sérieux que le plus jeune n'avait pu contenir la crise de fou rire qui l'avait pris au ventre, entrainant ainsi l'autre dans son hilarité. Ce petit moment avait suffit à déverrouiller la boite et ils réapprenaient désormais à se connaitre, bâtissant cette fois-ci de meilleures bases.

_Kame-chan !_ Fit joyeusement le leader de NewS en posant son doigt sur la joue de son interlocuteur.

_Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler normalement sans être obligé de prendre la voix de ton personnage_, sourit le dénommé Kame en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

_Je sais, mais c'est amusant,_ répliqua le brun en posant son repas sur ses genoux, prêt à l'entamer.

Puis il se ravisa et fixa le nouvellement châtain avec intensité, cassant par la même occasion ses baguettes de travers. Se sentant observé, le plus jeune s'allongea en fermant les yeux, soupirant en sentant ses muscles protester contre le soudain mouvement. Ils portaient encore tous les deux leur uniforme de lycéen bleu, celui qu'ils allaient devoir avoir durant quasiment toute la durée du drama.

_Tu en veux ?_

Kame ouvrit un œil sur la main tendue dans sa direction par son ami, observant les baguettes et le sushi qui se tenait au bout de celles-ci. Il hésita, pesant le pour et le contre malgré son envie irrépressible de le manger dans la seconde. Finalement, désireux de ne pas faire faner le sourire qui dansait sur les lèvres du brun, il se releva à demi et englouti la nourriture avec avidité, mettant de côté le fait qu'il le regretterait sûrement plus tard. Yamapi regarda avec satisfaction le châtain savourer son met et entama son repas.

_Tu as déjà mangé ?_ S'enquit-il sur le ton de la conversation, la bouche pleine.

_Oui, un peu plus tôt._

_Je t'ai pas vu apporter un truc ce matin._

Je _l'avais déposé dans mon casier, je suis arrivé plus tôt,_ répondit Kame d'un ton neutre.

Yamapi se tourna vers lui avec un regard inquisiteur et, lâchant ses baguettes, posa sa main sur le ventre bruyant et extrêmement plat de son compagnon. L'autre sursauta et le dévisagea un instant avec étonnement, intrigué par ses actions.

_Tu as perdu pas mal de poids récemment._

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une constatation qui demandait une confirmation et Kame se renfrogna imperceptiblement. Il se dégagea doucement pour pouvoir se lever et s'étira longuement sous l'œil attentif de Yamapi qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements tout en prenant mesure du corps atrocement fin de son vis-à-vis. Le châtain n'était pas très grand mais malgré ça, il était plus fin que beaucoup d'autres, contrairement à lui-même qui avait un torse élancé mais développé juste comme il fallait, les muscles clairement visibles dès qu'il se mettait torse nu.

_Ce drama est assez éprouvant, Monsieur Takashima ne nous laisse pas une seconde de répit_, fit Kame. _C'est possible que j'ai un peu souffert de ça, mais c'est le cas de tout le monde, ne ? Même toi je suis sûr que tu as perdu deux ou trois kilos._

_Deux et demi,_ admit le brun en souriant. Kame lui rendit son sourire.

_Le tournage reprend dans cinq minutes, on ferait bien d'y aller._

_Déjà ! Le directeur est vraiment un tortionnaire_, gémit Yamapi en se levant à son tour.

Ils regagnèrent la salle de tournage, le brun finissant son repas à la hâte en suivant le châtain.

***

_Ok coupez ! Ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui !_ S'exclama le metteur en scène avec satisfaction.

Des cris de soulagement fusèrent dans le bâtiment alors que chacun se dépêchait de remballer ses affaires et de regagner son casier pour pouvoir partir le plus vite possible. Il était déjà 22heures et ils avaient bientôt fini le sixième épisode de la série, à la plus grande joie des acteurs.

_J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous faire passer la nuit sur cette scène !_ Râla Yamapi en jetant son uniforme dans son casier.

_Heureusement on en est venu à bout,_ le rassura Kame.

Il ouvrit une bouteille d'eau et en vida le contenu presque d'une traite, tenté par l'idée de se verser le reste sur la figure, mais se ravisant en songeant qu'avant de sortir dehors ce n'était pas très judicieux.

_Monsieur Takashima en demande un peu beaucoup, _constata le brun en récupérant ses vêtements et en commençant à se changer, trop flemmard pour aller prendre une douche dans les locaux mis à leur disposition. _J'avais jamais vu un directeur faire autant travailler ses employés, à côté de ça même Johnny c'est de la rigolade !_

_Prie pour que ça ne lui soit jamais rapporté, sinon il va te faire souffrir ! _Rigola le châtain, s'asseyant sur un banc pour tenter d'enfiler ses chaussettes correctement.

_Haha, qui serait assez fou pour oser aller le voir et…._

Le garçon se tut et darda brusquement son regard sur l'autre, réalisant qu'il pouvait également le balancer si l'envie lui prenait. Kame lui fit un grand sourire innocent, sans réaliser qu'il enfilait sa chaussette à l'envers.

_Tu n'oserais pas !_

_Ca dépend…qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? _Questionna-t-il nonchalamment en enfilant son tee-shirt.

La tête dans le vêtement, il ne vit pas le brun s'approcher dangereusement de lui avec un sourire sadique. Yamapi lui sauta dessus et le chatouilla sans pitié, les faisant rire tous les deux. Kame le suppliait entre deux éclats d'arrêter, n'ayant pas la force nécessaire pour le contrer. Cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Maki, la jeune fille jouant le rôle de Nobuta ne fasse irruption dans la pièce.

_Oi Maki ! On n'entre pas comme ça chez les mecs !_ Lança Yamapi en cessant de torturer sa proie qui tentait de soulager ses abdos douloureux d'avoir trop ri.

_Comme si personne ne savait à quoi tu ressemblais sans tes fringues,_ se moqua t'elle en riant. _Rappelle moi quel drama s'était où tu te baladais nu ?_

_Ce n'est pas une raison !_ _Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais quand même ! Modère tes ardeurs !_

Une nouvelle crise de rire emplit la pièce alors que le lieu était peu à peu déserté par ses occupants.

_Ah, j'oubliais pourquoi je suis venue !_

_Ce n'était pas pour mon corps de rêve ?_

_Non pas initialement,_ répondit elle avec un sourire malicieux. _Mais si c'est une proposition…._

_Non, non va y continue._

_Le directeur veut te voir Kamenashi, il dit que c'est à propos d'une scène que tu devras jouer plus tard et que le metteur en scène a pensé à un truc précis dont il lui a fait part._

_Oh,_ fit Kame, se relevant et finissant de s'habiller.

_Je me demande pourquoi c'est toujours toi qu'il envoi chercher Kame-chan,_ dit curieusement Yamapi avec un regard suspicieux en direction de la concernée. _Déjà la semaine dernière c'était pareil…._

Celle-ci rougit à vu d'œil en bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles, attisant la curiosité déjà piquée au vif du brun. Pendant ce temps Kame leur dit au revoir et quitta la pièce, laissant tout le loisir à son ami de cuisiner la jeune fille à propos de son béguin pour le directeur. Il parcouru les couloirs en direction de la salle vidéo, lieu où il élisait le plus souvent domicile quand il n'assistait pas aux prises. C'est ici que les films étaient assemblés, retouchés lorsque c'était nécessaire, visionnés et rendu fin prêt à la diffusion. C'est également ici que le directeur avait l'habitude de finir ses journées, une cigarette à la main, calmement posé dans un fauteuil en cuir. L'homme devait avoir la trentaine, mais il en paraissait presque dix de moins. Le sport qu'il pratiquait régulièrement le maintenait en forme et ses cheveux coupés en petits pics sur le crâne lui donnaient un air relativement jeune. Il portait les vêtements de rigueur à sa fonction, à savoir une chemise pourpre dénuée de cravate et ouverte sur les deux premiers boutons ainsi qu'un pantalon droit désormais froissé par la journée. Il était grand, dans les 1m80 et avait cet air à la fois sérieux et avenant qui devait en faire craquer plus d'une. Le fait qu'il soit devenu directeur relevait de son génie pour dénicher des scénarios à succès et c'était précisément ce qu'il escomptait faire avec Nobuta wo produce. Ainsi, avec son charisme et ses manières, il avait convaincu Johnny de lui céder deux de ses protégés afin de s'assurer du succès du drama, moyennant un pourcentage sur les recettes pour le moins alléchant. Mais le contrat stipulait bien qu'il n'avait le droit de disposer d'eux uniquement pendant deux mois et il fallait donc finir le tournage dans les délais, c'est-à-dire le plus rapidement possible. Les groupes respectifs des deux Johnny's avaient été mis en hiatus, favorisant les activités parallèles ou, pour certains, les vacances dont ils avaient rêvé depuis si longtemps. Voilà maintenant presque un mois qu'ils avaient commencé et ils étaient encore loin d'avoir finis. Kame frappa deux coups à la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce parfaitement éclairée. La moquette épaisse rendait ses pas imperceptibles et il referma lentement derrière lui, s'appuyant contre le pan de bois un instant pour l'aider à se maintenir sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il priait, de toute son âme, pour que cette fois-ci il soit vraiment venu pour la raison qui avait été donnée.

_Vous…vous m'avez fait demander Monsieur Takashima ?_ Balbutia le jeune d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu maitrisée, mais échoua lamentablement.

_Combien de fois faudra t'il que je te dise de laisser tomber les formalités lorsque nous sommes entre nous Kazuya,_ le gronda gentiment le directeur.

_Pardon…Taisuke._

_Voilà qui est mieux,_ approuva le plus vieux avec un sourire. _Approche, discutons de cette merveilleuse journée !_

Kame ne su pas comment ses jambes en coton le portèrent mais il alla à la rencontre des bras tendus de son interlocuteur qui, une fois que le châtain fut à sa portée, le serra possessivement contre lui, l'incitant à prendre place sur ses genoux. Le plus jeune n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier à la requête silencieuse et se retrouva bien vite à califourchon sur l'homme, son entrejambe bien trop proche de l'autre. Il pouvait presque sentir l'excitation de son directeur à cette distance et son estomac se tordit violemment.

_Alors comment était ta journée ?_ Susurra distraitement Taisuke en caressant avidement le corps le surplombant, passant ses mains sur les cuisses fines et les fesses fermes du plus jeune sans aucune retenue.

_Bien. Assez…fatigante,_ murmura le châtain en manquant de s'étrangler sur ses mots et réprimant un frisson de dégoût quand les hanches de l'homme ondulèrent contre les siennes, lui faisant sentir son érection grandissante.

_Tu m'as manqué ce weekend,_ chuchota le brun à l'oreille de son protégé. _J'ai pensé à toi tous les soirs, à tes mains sur moi, à tes lèvres pulpeuses me goûtant encore et encore, sans relâche, à ma langue léchant le sperme dégoulinant de la commissure de ta bouche et le long de ta gorge, se fondant avec ta peau nacrée…._

Le désir émanant de la voix grave de son directeur, ses mains partout sur lui et son incapacité à se soustraire de cette emprise, Kame aurait voulu mourir dans la seconde pour échapper à ce pervers dégoûtant qui ne pensait qu'à lui et aux choses qu'il le forçait à faire. Pour lui, le weekend avait été à la fois un paradis et un enfer : Il avait pu vivre en paix, loin du harcèlement qu'il subissait mais il avait également eut tout le loisir de redouter le lundi avec force, se doutant parfaitement que l'homme serait cruellement en manque après ces quelques jours. La rage et le désespoir qu'il ressentait lui compressaient douloureusement le cœur, comme une vis dans un étau qui se resserrerait jusqu'à l'explosion. Il se demandait encore chaque nuit comment il supportait encore cette torture qui le détruisait petit à petit, mais il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était pour eux, et plus particulièrement pour lui. Lui qui était si gentil, si impulsif, lui avec qui il partageait les meilleurs moments de sa vie et avec qui il pourrait affronter le monde entier s'il lui demandait. Certes, il était un peu con et vraiment pas futé, mais l'amour est connu pour rendre aveugle et puis, il l'aimait bien lui, sa connerie. Mais il ignorait tout, de ses sentiments à la persécution sexuelle qu'il subissait, et finalement c'était bien mieux comme ça même si une infime partie de lui mourrait d'envie qu'il vienne le sauver quitte à le voir comme ça, misérable et répugnant. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais il ferma violemment les yeux, s'empêchant, s'interdisant de se laisser aller. Montrer ses faiblesses devant cet homme était de loin la pire des choses à faire. L'homme en question avait profité de cet instant d'absence du châtain pour ouvrir son propre pantalon et de le faire glisser tant bien que mal au bas de ses chevilles, emportant son boxer dans la foulée. Il s'empara de la main de Kame et empoigna son sexe durcit avec, poussant un gémissement de bien-être au contact de la paume fraiche du garçon sur sa virilité brulante. Ce fut suffisant pour tirer le plus jeune de ses pensées et, à sentir le membre palpitant sous ses doigts, une vague de nausée le submergea tel un raz de marée. Sa main effectuait des va et viens sans son accord, excitant plus qu'il n'était possible Taisuke.

_Suce moi,_ ordonna t'il en se rallongea contre le dossier, les yeux brillants.

Kame fut projeté au sol sans ménagement et placé entre les cuisses du plus âgé d'un coup sec sur son tee-shirt. L'hésitation ne dura qu'une brève seconde, l'air menaçant du directeur le dissuadant de faire la moindre chose de travers. Prenant sur lui-même, il prit le sexe entre ses lèvres, appliquant quelques succions sur le bout pour commencer. Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui agrippa les cheveux, le forçant à le prendre entièrement en bouche immédiatement. Le désir et la frustration d'avoir passé un weekend seul étaient tellement grands qu'il bougea violemment les hanches en rythme avec les va et viens de l'acteur, poussant des grognements sonores chaque fois que le bout heurtait le fond de la gorge du plus jeune. Kame subissait en gémissant de douleur, ce que le plus vieux prit pour des cris de plaisir. Un grognement plus fort que les autres, un mouvement de hanche plus violent et Taisuke se libéra sans prévenir dans la bouche du garçon, poussant un soupir de contentement.

_C'est encore meilleur quand on a attendu si longtemps, bien qu'un peu rapide._

Kame luttait pour ne pas recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, le goût amer lui donnait des hauts le cœur violents. La seule façon de s'empêcher de tout répandre sur la moquette était de penser à autre chose, seulement dans ces conditions s'était quasiment impossible.

_Avale !_ Gronda le brun en voyant que ce n'était toujours pas fait.

Il lui saisit le menton et lui releva la tête, la penchant de plus en plus fort pour qu'il n'ait pas d'autre possibilité que d'obéir. Kame fut forcé tant bien que mal de se plier aux exigences de son vis-à-vis et laissa couler la substance gluante le long de son œsophage. Il s'étouffa à moitié pendant l'opération, mais Taisuke ne lui lâcha la tête que lorsqu'il fut sûr que la totalité avait été ingurgitée. Cela laissa un Kame pantelant, toussant fiévreusement pour faire passer de l'air dans ses poumons qui avaient manqué de finir noyés. Le directeur le regardait faire avec intérêt, amusé par l'attitude de soumission qu'il était obligé d'adopter. Selon lui, il ne pouvait être que dominé, mis à la merci de quelqu'un qui ferait ressortir son innocence qui donnait irrépressiblement à toute séance de sexe une saveur particulière, à la fois passionnée, bandante et ô combien jouissive.

_Je sais que tu aimes ça, ne fais pas cette tête._

Taisuke sourit et s'agenouilla en face de son protégé, l'aidant à reprendre pied en passant la main doucement dans ses cheveux en une caresse qui se voulait réconfortante. Le jeune tentait de se remettre de sa quinte de toux et trembla plus fort quand les mains entrèrent en contact avec lui.

_Là, tu finiras bien par t'y habituer ne t'inquiète donc pas. Après tout, tu es fait pour ça._

***

Fin du premier chapitre. Je posterai le prochain si ça tente quelques personnes ^^. En espérant que ça plaise.

By~bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Si j'avais su…

**Résumé :** Sur le tournage de Nobuta wo Produce, un harcèlement non soupçonné, un Jin un peu trop protecteur, et tout fini par éclater.

**Disclaimer :** Ces jeunes hommes ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Rating :** M (âmes sensibles s'abstenir merci)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^

***

_Yamapi attend moi !_

A peine le brun eut le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit une forme humaine de plein fouet, manquant de l'envoyer à terre par la même occasion. Fort heureusement l'autre l'avait retenu juste à temps, se foutant allègrement de sa gueule.

_Oi bakanishi ! Fais donc un peu attention !_

_Gomen, mais tu n'avais qu'à m'attendre ! Quand je dis que je viens, c'est pas des blagues !_ Protesta l'autre en levant les bras au ciel de façon dramatique.

_Si tu n'étais pas un estomac sur patte, on serait déjà arrivé depuis au moins un quart d'heure ! _Râla Yamapi.

_C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu as mangé presque autant que moi ?_

_Certes j'avais un peu faim, mais moi je n'ai pas passé commande trois fois !_

_T'exagère un peu là…._

Devant l'air tout à fait sérieux de Yamapi, Jin haussa des épaules en rigolant et le suivit jusqu'au bâtiment qui se dressait fièrement au milieu de nulle part. Johnny avait accepté qu'il assiste exceptionnellement au tournage pour les quelques jours à venir, le brun étant de plus en plus difficile à occuper et à tenir éloigné de ses amis de toujours. Le leader de NewS était donc passé prendre celui des KAT-TUN et ils se dirigeaient maintenant tranquillement vers le lieu qui abritait l'effervescence des travailleurs tels des abeilles dans une ruche, discutant activement de tout et de rien. Ils étaient un peu en retard à cause du saut qu'ils avaient fait dans un café du coin pour le petit-déjeuner, mais aucun des deux ne s'en formalisait plus que ça.

_Hey, c'est pas Kame là-bas ?_

_Je pense que si pour… ?_

Yamapi n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Jin s'élançait déjà à la poursuite de son camarade, lui sautant sur le dos dès qu'il fut à portée. Mais l'autre fut complètement pris par surprise et dans un cri ils s'étalèrent au sol. Plus loin, Yamapi éclata de rire en les voyant se vautrer ainsi et Jin se releva rapidement, gêné, tendant la main à l'autre garçon pour se faire pardonner.

_Gomen, je pensais que t'allais me rattraper_, fit il avec un sourire d'excuse. _Tu te ramollis mon vieux !_

_Urusai ! Tu m'as surpris bakanishi ! _Répliqua Kame en acceptant la main tendue.

_Pourquoi est ce que toi aussi tu te sens obligé de t'y mettre, _se plaignit le brun. _C'est Jin mon nom ! Jin ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué !_

_Oi bakanishi, t'as totalement raté ton coup !_ Se moqua le brun en les rejoignant.

Jin fit la moue et donna une tape amicale à son ami avant de les suivre vers le lieu de tournage. L'endroit était assez simple et lui rappela ses propres années de lycée. Le directeur l'accueillit avec chaleur et une bonne poignée de main, surprenant un peu le garçon qui cru qu'il allait lui broyer les doigts. Cependant il ne dit rien et laissa faire, mettant ça sur le compte de la force de l'homme.

_Bonjour, Takashima Taisuke, je suis le directeur de ce drama. Tu dois être Jin, n'est ce pas ?_

_Ravi de vous rencontrer, Akanishi Jin, je suis dans le même groupe que Kame._

_Oui, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi,_ sourit il en coulant un regard vers le plus jeune qui tressaillit, fixant le sol avec intensité.

_Eh ? Kazu-chan parle de moi ?_ S'exclama Jin en se tournant vers lui, le sourire taquin aux lèvres.

_Urusai bakanishi ! Je ne peux pas mentionner KAT-TUN sans parler de toi !_ S'empourpra le châtain, décidément mal à l'aise avec la conversation.

L'expression de Jin n'en fut que plus joyeuse, arrachant un mince sourire à son ami qui se calma et secoua la tête, amusé par la bêtise du plus âgé. Taisuke les regarda faire pendant que Yamapi saluait Maki qui venait de les rejoindre.

_Parée pour la journée ?_ Demanda le brun en jouant avec un cône orange.

_Oui ! Elle s'annonce plutôt bien !_

_Oh ? Doushite ?_

_Tout le monde à l'air de bonne humeur, même Kame. Il a l'air heureux que son pote soit venu,_ fit elle remarquer.

_Ah ! Tout le monde est heureux quand Jin est dans les parages_, affirma Yamapi avec conviction. _C'est quelqu'un de génial._

_Il a l'air,_ approuva t'elle en détaillant le concerné avec intérêt.

Soudain son visage se fit sérieux et elle prit la manche de son coéquipier avant de le tirer un peu à l'écart des trois autres. Yamapi se laissa faire, se demandant bien le motif d'une telle action. Allait-elle se déclarer à lui ? Impossible ! Elle avait le béguin pour le directeur !

_Tu ne trouves pas que depuis quelques jours Kame est un peu…blanc ?_

_Eh ? Iie, les maquilleuses forcent sûrement trop sur le fond de teint, comme pour toi !_ S'exclama Yamapi en faisant un bond sur le côté. _On dirait un fantôme ! _

_Eh ? Maji de ?!_

Affolée, la jeune fille couru se trouver un miroir et protesta immédiatement, se plaignant qu'elle avait l'air d'un mort-vivant et qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas tourner comme ça. La journée débuta sur un seul objectif : finir l'épisode six. Monsieur Takashima ne ménagea personne sous l'œil attentif de Jin qui restait à ses côtés et qui discutait parfois de choses et d'autres avec lui. Ses inquiétudes de la matinée, qu'il avait jusque là gardé pour lui afin de n'embêter personne, refirent surface et il ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire part à son aîné pendant une pause. Il adopta un ton neutre et démarra sur de simples remarques après s'être raclé discrètement la gorge.

_Vous avez un rythme plutôt…soutenu,_ avança t'il prudemment.

_Le drama doit être fini dans moins d'un mois et nous sommes probablement en retard. Pour être sûr de finir à temps il faut que les choses soient faites vite et bien._

_Certains ont vraiment l'air fatigués, _insista le brun en se tordant nerveusement les doigts, se demandant vraiment s'il était stupide ou s'il le faisait exprès pour l'énerver.

_Insinuerais tu que je les fasse travailler trop durement ?_ S'enquit le directeur avec une pointe d'agacement.

_Iie…loin de moi cette idée._

« _Pauvre con_ » pensa Jin alors qu'il regardait les acteurs faire leur réapparition sur le plateau. Yamapi discutait activement avec Kame et visiblement les deux n'étaient pas d'accord sur un point. Ils semblaient énervés et quand Yamapi posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, celui-ci se dégagea brusquement et s'éloigna, manquant au passage de s'étaler. Jin ne réussit pas à identifier l'objet sur lequel le châtain avait trébuché et son esprit tournait à toute vitesse, proche de la surchauffe. L'après-midi défila sous leurs yeux alors que les prises s'enchainaient, ne laissant aucun répit aux jeunes gens qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Le nombre de ratés augmenta considérablement et ils durent parfois recommencer une bonne dizaine de fois avant que cela ne soit acceptable. Exaspéré qu'on lui dise pour la quatrième fois que son expression n'était pas bonne, Maki s'assit sur une table et demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte un verre d'eau avant qu'elle ne fasse un malaise. Une maquilleuse s'approcha d'elle et lui essuya le visage, repoudrant les endroits que la sueur avait emporté. Mais la jeune actrice jouant Nobuta la repoussa, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle avait tellement de fond de teint sur la figure qu'elle était persuadée que sa tête avait pris deux centimètres de diamètre. Le directeur s'avança alors et tenta de la calmer.

_Si tu ne transpirais pas autant on aurait pas à le refaire,_ intervint il durement.

_A qui la faute !_ S'emporta t'elle en se levant, se planta droite devant lui. _Votre climatisation ne fonctionne pas et on n'a pas eu de pause depuis au moins quatre heures !_

_Cet épisode doit être achevé avant ce soir et vous vous permettez de rater continuellement les prises ! Soit vous vous concentrez un peu et on finira plus vite et plus tôt, soit vous continuez comme ça et on est là jusqu'à demain matin._

_Et si on avait des pauses pour récupérer, on serait plus aptes à se concentrer,_ fulmina t'elle, rouge de colère.

_C'est moi qui commande et qui fixe les règles ici, vous avez signé un contrat qui stipule que je fixe les horaires. Alors soit tu t'y plie comme tout le monde, soit je t'arrange un emploi du temps à rallonge ! Ca te dit de venir tourner un dimanche ?_ Menaça le directeur.

_A rallonge ? Parce que vous appelez ça comment les journées qu'on a en ce moment ? des journées raccourcies ?!_

_Eto…on pourrait juste faire une pause de dix minutes toutes les deux heures, ne ?_ Se risqua Yamapi.

_Toi on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !_ Hurlèrent les deux en même temps.

_Oh…ok, pas la peine de crier je ne suis pas sourd._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, il est hors de question que…._

_Kazuya !_

Jin coupa court à toute conversation en sautant de son siège, se précipitant auprès de son ami qui gisait au sol, la respiration hachée et le front luisant de sueur. Yamapi réagit rapidement et dénicha une serviette, s'agenouilla à son tour et commença à éponger anxieusement le front du plus jeune. Le directeur les fixait sans aucune réaction, se contentant de regarder la forme allongée sur le dos. Maki s'empara du verre d'eau que quelqu'un lui tendait depuis le début de sa dispute avec son supérieur et elle le présenta fébrilement à son ami qui le prit avec reconnaissance. Il trempa un pan de la serviette avec et essuya plus efficacement le visage de Kame, espérant que l'eau fraiche le ferait revenir à lui. Jin le secouait tout en l'appelant, priant pour qu'il se réveille au plus vite en voyant son teint blafard et les spasmes qui secouaient par intermittence son corps. Soupirant, le directeur les dégagea et administra une gifle magistrale au garçon, le bruit se répercutant douloureusement aux oreilles de Jin.

_Mais vous êtes malade !_ Hurla celui-ci en l'empoignant par le col, prêt à lui coller son poing dans la figure.

_Lâche-moi, je ne fais que l'aider._

_Vous allez…._

_Jin ? Que…qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

La voix était faible, mais elle était là. Le KAT-TUN fit volte-face et fut au côté de son ami en un éclair, le relevant à demi afin qu'il soit assis, maintenu dans le dos par des mains assurées qui n'étaient pas prêtes à le laisser tomber. Yamapi porta un nouveau gobelet d'eau aux lèvres de Kame que Maki avait promptement été chercher, l'incitant malgré la reluctance du plus jeune à boire un peu. Le brun remercia intérieurement la bienveillance de Maki en voyant que le châtain paraissait surpris de se trouver si assoiffé, finissant le verre d'une traite. Mais ce n'était pas fini et quand il se vit proposer de quoi manger par la brune, il ne put qu'accepter. Les remerciements muets qu'elle lut dans les yeux de Jin et Yamapi suffirent à lui ramener sa bonne humeur et elle leur adressa un sourire moqueur, contente de leur prouver qu'elle était plus futée qu'eux dans ce genre de situation. Et ils en étaient bien soulagés. Jin avait conservé sa main dans le dos de Kame alors que celui-ci tenait très bien seul, dégageant de temps à autres des mèches rebelles qui venaient lui barrer le visage.

_Oi bakanishi, je ne suis pas handicapé,_ protesta mollement le châtain sans réelle conviction, heureux de voir, même si ce genre de pensées était égoïste, que son ami s'était inquiété pour lui à ce point.

_Tu es brûlant, _fit sèchement Jin en retirant la main qu'il avait posé sur son front. _Rentrons, tu n'es pas en état de continuer._

Tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas un fait si réjouissant qu'il s'inquiète comme ça….

_Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée,_ le contredit le directeur.

_Oh vous…._

_Il a raison Jin,_ le coupa Kame en finissant de manger. _Je me sens déjà mieux et cet épisode doit être fini une fois pour toute._

_Mais…._

_Bakanishi, t'as entendu le nabot ? On finit ça et on rentre,_ conclue Yamapi sur un ton sans appel qui lui attira un regard noir des deux autres, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_Je suis d'accord, et puis il ne faudrait pas que Johnny-san se mette en colère en apprenant que le drama n'a pas été fini à cause de Kame,_ raisonna Maki en leur offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Jin resta bouche-bée devant l'intervention de la jeune fille, se demandant bien qu'elle mouche les avait piqué. Pour lui, il était clair que son co-leader n'allait pas bien alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le voir aussi ? Mais le sérieux de Yamapi et les yeux qu'il lui fit le dissuadèrent de protester. Quand le leader de NewS avait ce regard là, c'est qu'il valait mieux lui faire confiance et ne pas le contredire. Et il n'y avait bien que Yamapi pour le convaincre. Vaincu, Jin aida son ami à se relever sous l'œil satisfait du directeur. Il avait bien cru un instant que le garçon se mettrait en travers de son chemin et qu'il n'aurait plus le monopole de son jouet avant un moment. Mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le tournage reprit alors ses droits après que Kame ait été remaquillé et recoiffé. Il avait du mal à supporter les regards inquiets dans sa direction, tous s'attendant à le voir s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre et cela le motiva à leur donner tord en donnant le meilleur de lui-même. Jin ne le quittait pas des yeux, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect, la moindre faiblesse qu'il pourrait avoir dans le but de les faire plier et de le ramener chez lui. Mais mis à part les regards angoissés qu'il avait de temps à autres dans leur direction, rien d'anormal ne se passa. Ses soupçons en furent un instant chamboulés et il se demanda si ce n'était pas lui qui devenait parano et exagérait les choses. Ses doutes s'accumulèrent et plus le temps passait, plus il se persuadait qu'il devenait un peu trop protecteur envers son jeune ami, même un peu envahissant sur les bords. La réalisation le frappa durement, et la question de savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à être présent partout où se trouvait le châtain dansa dans sa tête, le narguant et le mettant au défi de trouver la réponse. Même si il la connaissait fort bien depuis de nombreuses années. Le début de soirée s'étirait lentement alors que le tournage prenait fin, et quand la dernière scène de l'épisode fut validée, des acclamations et des cris de soulagement emplirent la pièce. Jin alla rapidement à la rencontre de ses amis et les félicita chaudement pour leur dur travail, s'attirant les taquineries de Yamapi qui le traita de fainéant et d'abruti à tue-tête. Cela fini très vite en course-poursuite sous l'œil amusé de Kame et Maki.

_De vrais gamins ces deux là_, rigola Maki. _Ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés._

_Oui_, approuva Kame en les suivant des yeux, admirant en rougissant la façon dont se mouvait Jin qu'il trouvait très sensuelle, même dans un moment pareil.

« _Un vrai délice_ » soupira t'il en détournant le regard, tombant nez à nez avec son directeur. Toute joie disparue instantanément de ses traits et un faible sourire crispé naquit à la place sur ses lèvres.

_Bon travail tous les deux,_ les félicita t'il, l'air de rien.

_Merci beaucoup Monsieur, mais vous savez, c'est notre métier,_ répondit Maki en cachant son visage dont la tendance à surchauffer dès qu'il approchait commençait à être remarquée.

_Kame, tu aurais du me dire que tu étais malade, je vous aurais donné à tous une journée de repos,_ s'exclama faussement indigné l'homme.

_Ce…ce n'est rien,_ bafouilla le châtain, la peur commençant à naitre lentement dans son ventre. Un _coup de fatigue, rien de grave._

_Tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une bonne douche, ça te remettra d'aplomb après cette dure journée, _remarqua Taisuke avec un regard pervers.

Kame sentit son monde s'écrouler à ses pieds à l'entente de ces mots alors qu'un frisson d'appréhension le traversa. Il répondit alors d'une voix blanche, tentant de garder une contenance relative face à ce qui l'attendait.

_Oui…vous avez sûrement raison…._

_Viens je t'accompagne, il faut que je rejoigne mon bureau de toute manière et c'est sur le chemin. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'effondre seul dans un couloir._

L'envie de s'échapper et de courir le plus vite possible le plus loin possible lui traversa furtivement l'esprit, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue et qu'il se retrouverait forcément ici un jour ou un autre. Il tenta un regard désespéré vers Maki, mais elle était perdue dans la contemplation de son bourreau et ne lui prêtait aucunement attention. Il suivit son directeur le plus lentement possible, espérant que quelqu'un allait le remarquer et l'appeler, mais rien n'y fit. Notant son manège, Taisuke le tira violemment par le bras et le guida jusqu'aux douches. Pour Kame, le sentiment était similaire à celui de quelqu'un que l'on conduisait à l'abattoir.

***

Chapitre un peu court, mais je promets de poster la suite plus rapidement !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Si j'avais su…

**Résumé :** Sur le tournage de Nobuta wo Produce, un harcèlement non soupçonné, un Jin un peu trop protecteur, et tout fini par éclater.

**Disclaimer :** Ces jeunes hommes ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Rating :** M (âmes sensibles s'abstenir merci)

Je suis désolée pour l'attente…mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées dernièrement et pas des plus joyeuses, je n'ai donc pas eu le cœur à écrire. Mais maintenant ça va mieux ^^. Voici donc la suite, merci infiniment pour les reviews et à ceux qui suivent ! Ca donne du courage pour écrire !

_***_

_Ah…mmh…plus vite !_

Kame se laissa empoigner la tête et guider plus loin sur le sexe de l'homme, les coups de reins heurtant violemment sa gorge meurtrie tandis qu'il voyait des étoiles. Il avait cru pendant un moment qu'il allait y échapper, que c'était juste un simple geste de compassion de la part de son employeur, mais il s'était lourdement trompé. En arrivant aux douches Taisuke l'avait quitté, lui laissant le soin de prendre sa serviette et quelques affaires de rechange pour la sortie. Sous l'eau chaude, la pièce s'enfumant lentement de vapeurs voluptueuses, il s'était senti beaucoup mieux, lavé de tous les évènements de la journée, la lassitude s'infiltrant au sein de ses muscles endoloris. Le manque de sommeil était une des causes de ce malaise, mais le manque d'alimentation correcte en était la principale. Le soir précédent en rentrant chez lui, il avait vomi tout ce qu'il avait pu, le pauvre sushi qu'il avait mangé durant la journée rendant l'âme au fond des toilettes de son appartement. Les petites séances de plaisir de son patron lui faisaient toujours cet effet, et bien qu'elles soient occasionnelles elles étaient toujours aussi répugnantes et abjectes. Il ne pouvait garder ce qu'il mangeait après ça, alors plutôt que de rendre de la nourriture il préférait ne rien rendre qui ait été un jour consommable de peur de ne plus pouvoir rien avaler à leur vue plus tard, les mauvais souvenirs fermement gravés dans sa mémoire. Alors sous le réconfort du liquide brulant qui cascadait de façon vivifiante sur son corps, il avait pleuré pour la première fois depuis que ça avait commencé. Ses nerfs commençaient progressivement à lâcher et à voir cette inquiétude permanente dans les yeux de ses amis, de Yamapi, et plus particulièrement de Jin, il s'était senti misérable. Sa concentration avait totalement occulté les bruits extérieurs et il avait poussé un cri en sentant deux mains agripper ses hanches, le retournant brutalement avant de le coller contre la paroi glaciale des douches.

_Kame-chan !_ Avait chantonné le directeur en se collant de manière très langoureuse contre lui. _A quoi tu penses ?_

_A…à rien_, avait il balbutié misérablement en essayant de se dégager.

_Ne pense pas pouvoir y échapper mon petit, la vue de ton corps m'a donné une réaction pour le moins fort délicate en vue de ma position de patron. Tu n'espère tout de même pas que j'aille me balader comme ça aux yeux de tous, cela saperait mon autorité et ma crédibilité. De plus, je ne vais pas aller me finir honteusement dans la salle vidéo, ni dans des toilettes publiques, ça serait du gâchis, n'est ce pas ? _

_Vous aviez dit uniquement deux fois par semaine ! Vous aviez promis que ça ne se produirait jamais deux fois de suite ! Je…je ne peux pas…._

_Concours de circonstance mon petit, tu ne peux pas me refuser ça._

Kame l'avait supplié de le laisser tranquille, que pour une fois il voulait pouvoir rentrer chez lui sans ce goût amer dans la bouche, qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter et que son corps non plus, mais l'autre ne l'avait pas écouté et l'avait agenouillé de force, introduisant son membre durci dans sa bouche sans prévenir afin de le faire taire. La force du mouvement avait envoyé se tête cogner violemment contre le carrelage mural tandis que Taisuke roulait excessivement des hanches à un rythme effréné, poussant déjà des grognements de satisfaction incontrôlés à sentir la caverne humide entourer son sexe gorgé de sperme ne demandant qu'à être expulsé.

_Ah…ah…c'est bon ça y est presque…ah…._

L'homme gémissait sans retenue, appuyant ses cris par des coups plus rapides et plus puissants qui alertèrent le jeune garçon qu'il allait jouir d'un instant à l'autre. Le crâne du chanteur de KAT-TUN l'élançait violemment tant il cognait contre le mur et lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler dans son dos il paniqua. C'est trop brutal, il allait s'évanouir. Le dégoût remontait en lui lentement, contractant ses organes internes avec force. Mais dans les secondes qui suivirent, Taisuke poussa un cri bestial et libéra sa semence dans la bouche de son protégé, donnant quelques ultimes coups de hanche pour se vider totalement. Kame songea un instant à le mordre pour le castrer une fois pour toute, mais le brun se retira avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Epuisé, l'homme s'agenouilla devant lui mais il était bien trop occupé à recracher comme un forcené pour lui prêter attention. L'aversion était si grande qu'il tenta d'y mettre les doigts pour être sûr que rien ne soit ingéré. Mais Taisuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire, lui attrapant le poignet et le giflant avec violence, l'envoyant s'étaler au sol sans aucune résistance.

_Qui t'a permis de cracher_, gronda t'il tout en s'installant à califourchon sur le corps frêle et anéanti du plus jeune.

Ledit jeune haletait, la bouche ouverte tel un poisson rouge, cherchant de l'air frais dans une pièce totalement embuée, les yeux fermés dans l'espoir que les murs cessent de bouger autour de lui. Le directeur le fixa un instant avec colère avant de remarquer le filet de sang qui s'écoulait lentement vers les égouts, emportant avec lui la violence de leurs ébats.

_Oh, tu souffres ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse en se penchant vers l'oreille de sa proie, mordant le lobe avec sadisme. _Laisse-moi te la faire oublier, cette souffrance._

Les yeux de Kame s'ouvrirent instantanément sous l'implication que ces paroles comportaient alors que Taisuke arborait un sourire carnassier tout en caressant sa peau d'albâtre, glissant vers l'intimité endormie de son protégé.

_Laisse moi te montrer comme c'est bon…._

Kame hurla.

***

_Yamapi repose moi !_ Protesta Jin en lui donnant des coups dans le dos.

Le leader de NewS s'était mis en tête de porter son ami pour cesser leur course-poursuite et ils en étaient là, Jin en mode sac à patate et en train de gigoter dans tous les sens pour pouvoir regagner sa tendre et bien-aimée terre ferme.

_Oi bakanishi ! T'as encore pris du poids !_

_Nani ?!_

_T'es encore plus lourd qu'avant ! C'est plus fat-Jin que je vais t'appeler mais…itai !_

_Urusai ! Quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis sur la question je te ferais signe, abruti de leader !_

_C'est qui l'abruti ici ?! Celui qui est la tête en bas en train de gueuler comme un cochon qu'on égorge ou celui qui le transporte de manière triomphante et qui s'apprête à emmener son_ _fardeau faire une petite promenade ?_ Fit Yamapi avec un sourire démoniaque.

_Yamashita Tomohisa ! Au nom de notre amitié plus-pour-longtemps existante repose moi par terre immédiatement ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter !_ Fulmina Jin.

_Y a pas moyen ! Je te tiens et je te lâche plus haha !_

L'acteur se dirigea au hasard vers la suite du bâtiment quand il faillit rentrer dans Maki.

_Hey Jin ! Tu pourrais manœuvrer mieux que ça ! Je viens de manquer d'emboutir la demoiselle !_ Fit Yamapi d'un air faussement indigné.

_Oh toi je vais te…._

_On a une belle vue d'ici,_ gloussa Maki en avisant le boxer noir de Jin qui dépassait outrageusement de son pantalon, le garçon ne portant pas de ceinture et étant plié en deux sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

_Oula, y a de la drague._

_Yamapi !_ Protesta d'emblée son ami alors que la jeune fille rougissait légèrement.

_Bah quoi ? Elle est mignonne comme tout Maki,_ fit innocemment le brun en lançant un clin d'œil à la concernée. Celle-ci rigola franchement tandis que Jin se démenait comme un beau diable pour revenir sur terre.

_Maki arrête de mater mes fesses ! Je sais qu'elles sont superbes mais quand même, un peu de dignité ! _Râla pompeusement le chanteur. _Bon ça suffit les conneries, toi pose moi au sol, je suis un grand garçon je sais marcher, et toi, dis moi où est passé Kame que je le traine par la peau du cul jusque chez le médecin !_

_Il est parti à la douche,_ répondit-elle du tac au tac. _Mais ça fait un moment qu'il y est, je me demande ce qu'il fabrique._

_Yosh c'est décidé !_ Annonça énergiquement Yamapi en recalant correctement Jin sur son épaule. _Mission du jour : espionnage de Kame-chan dans les douches avant kidnapping !_

_Pi !_ S'écria le chanteur, les joues teintées carmin. On _ne peut pas passer à la seconde partie directement ? Ou attendre normalement qu'il ait fini ?_

_Yamapi ici, Pi là, t'as fini de me gueuler mon nom dans les oreilles ! De un je fais ce que je veux, de deux pas besoin d'en faire une litanie je connais déjà mon prénom par cœur bakanishi ! _

_Dans ce cas essaies d'apprendre le mien un de ces jours abruti de leader !_

_J'y songerais…_

C'est ainsi que Yamapi se remit en route et se dirigea vers les douches, ne sachant pas exactement où elles se trouvaient mais faisant confiance à son instinct infaillible. Il transportait son fardeau dans le dédale de couloirs qui s'offraient à lui, mais il avait l'habitude des locaux et trouva assez facilement son chemin. Son ami avait cessé de se débattre depuis un moment et semblait bouder dans son coin, guère ravi de se faire ainsi trimballer. « _Un vrai gamin_ » pensa le brun, amusé par l'attitude si typique de Jin alors qu'il tournait à droite pour rejoindre l'allée centrale. Plus qu'une centaine de mètres et ils seraient arrivé à en juger par les panneaux. Soudain Yamapi s'arrêta net. Cela tira Jin de son humeur boudeuse et il essaya à nouveau de descendre, pestant contre la position peu confortable qu'il avait et qui ne l'aidait pas à se libérer.

_Oi ! On est arrivé ? Yamapi !_ Couina le brun qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

_Shh…t'as rien entendu ?_

_Non…._

_Si, si, écoute bien._

_Yamapi si c'est une blague elle n'est pas…._

_Aaaah…Jin !_ Gémit une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien, même trop bien.

Jin ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et se redressa brutalement sur l'épaule du brun, brun qui restait bouche-bée planté au milieu du couloir, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou ne rien dire.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

_Euh…je pencherais pour un membre de ton groupe…,_ risqua Yamapi de peur de paraitre débile en notant un fait aussi évident.

_Faut que j'aille voir, fais moi descendre,_ ordonna Jin d'une voix qui n'accepterait aucune opposition. Il était déterminé à tirer les choses au clair.

…_._

_Oi Tomo-kun ! _

_Si j'avais su un jour que Kame-chan gémirait ton prénom…,_ fit celui-ci médusé.

Jin lui asséna un coup sur la tête, ne prêtant pas attention à la rougeur de ses propres joues pendant que le brun le laissait reprendre pied sur terre et s'élancer dans la direction dont provenait les faibles éclats de voix qu'il percevait. Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une mais bien plusieurs personnes dans la pièce. Avec qui son Kazuya pouvait il bien prendre une douche, lui qui ne supportait pas se trouver nu devant des personnes qu'il connaissait ? Même lui n'avait jamais vu le châtain dans sa tenue d'Adam et pourtant ils se côtoyaient presque tous les jours. Jin sentit une pointe de jalousie crépiter dans son estomac et il se promit d'y remédier le plus rapidement possible. Après tout, cela ne devait pas être si difficile de le surprendre un jour comme ça, et ça ne ferait de mal à personne. Satisfait, il arriva en vue de la porte et il eut un doute, un très gros doute. Et si son ami avait trouvé une petite copine, un petit copain ? Lui, il débarquerait comme une fleur, les interrompant dans leurs activités et se couvrant de ridicule parce qu'il serait trop rageur d'avoir été doublé. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais nié aimer Kame, mais lui avouer lui avait semblé bien trop risqué. La première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, il l'avait confondu avec une fille. Maintenant en y repensant il avait un peu honte et il s'était promis de ne jamais lui dire sous peine de finir à la morgue à cause de la colère du plus jeune. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, le charme qu'il avait à ce moment là avait été saisissant et il s'était enfoncé dans ses sentiments jusqu'au cou. Et les années qui passaient rendaient sa tache de plus en plus difficile. En effet, son désir pour son ami allait croissant et lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait devenait de plus en plus ardu, l'empêchant parfois de s'approcher de lui sous peine d'avoir un geste déplacé à son encontre, geste qui le vendrait à coup sûr. Seulement qu'y pouvait-il ? Le corps de Kame était pour lui un appel à la luxure. Son physique se développait à merveille : très fin, aux courbes alléchantes, se mouvant avec une grâce insolente et son caractère, sa manière d'être le fascinait. Un caractère bien trempé, attentionné et un air résolument efféminé dont il ne pouvait se séparer, Jin le connaissait par cœur. Ainsi, si on lui demandait à l'heure actuelle ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, alors il répondrait résolument que la seule chose qu'il solliciterait, c'était la réciprocité des sentiments. Mais Jin avait la tête sur les épaules si bien qu'il s'était depuis un moment fait une raison, même si une partie de lui-même, au fond de son cœur, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Un cri déchirant le sorti soudainement de sa torpeur, chassant l'image de Kazuya de son esprit et le faisant revenir brutalement à la réalité. Les choses n'étaient peut-être pas comme il les avait imaginés derrière cette porte. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et l'enfonça, ne réfléchissant pas au fait qu'il aurait été sûrement plus simple d'utiliser la poignée, et se figea d'horreur en découvrant de ses propres yeux la scène qui se déroulait.

_Kazuya !_

***

Voilà. C'est un peu court, mais la suite sera très longue, promis !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Si j'avais su…

**Résumé :** Sur le tournage de Nobuta wo Produce, un harcèlement non soupçonné, un Jin un peu trop protecteur, et tout fini par éclater.

**Disclaimer :** Ces jeunes hommes ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Rating :** M (âmes sensibles s'abstenir merci)

Enfin voici le dernier chapitre de cette courte fiction. Il est légèrement plus long que les précédents, en espérant que vous apprécierez !

***

Kame se débattait de toutes ses forces, priant pour sortir de ce cauchemar le plus rapidement possible. Devoir sucer l'homme en face de lui était une chose aussi ignoble soit-elle, mais se faire toucher en contrepartie en était une autre totalement inacceptable et impensable. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, rien ne pouvait lui paraitre plus répugnant encore que ça. Taisuke, choqué par le soudain rejet n'apprécia pas ce revirement de situation et tenta tant bien que mal de maitriser le jeune garçon d'une main tandis que l'autre était occupée à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, aimant la vision qu'il avait devant lui et se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Et dire qu'il venait de passer des semaines à ses côtés sans avoir songé une seule fois à s'approprier le corps de son acteur. Ou alors il s'était peu à peu entiché de ces formes et son désir avait grandi progressivement jusqu'à devenir intenable et tout bien réfléchi, c'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de coucher avec un homme.

_Shh, Kame-chan laisse toi faire, ça va être bon je te le promets_, tenta t'il de l'apaiser d'une voix douce.

_Non ! Je ne veux pas !_

_Regarde comme ton corps en a envie, regarde comme tu durcis sous ma main…._

_Ah !_

Les mouvements rapides que Taisuke effectuaient sur son membre le faisait effectivement réagir et il se maudit de s'être retenu si longtemps. Voilà un moment qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un et cela devenait de plus en plus flagrant entre les mains du plus âgé qui se délectait du spectacle offert. Kame tremblait, essayant de rassembler toutes ses forces pour remballer ce désir qu'il ne pouvait nier, tentant de repousser cet homme qu'il ne voulait pas, ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne craque, de plus en plus épuisé par les efforts constants qu'il fournissait. Sa tête commençait à tourner dangereusement et sa vision se troublait par à coups. Ainsi lorsque Taisuke vit les larmes perler au coin des yeux de son protégé, il sut qu'il avait quasiment gagné. Le grand, le caractériel et l'intouchable Kamenashi Kazuya avait craqué.

_Pou…pourquoi,_ articula Kame entre deux sanglots.

_Parce que t'as un corps baisable mon petit_, fit sensuellement le directeur en le masturbant plus violemment, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et de douleur au plus jeune. _Aller viens, libère toi._

_Non…ah…pitié…aaah…._

_Viens pour moi_, l'encouragea Taisuke, frustré qu'il se retienne autant.

_Aaaah…Jin !_

Taisuke s'arrêta brutalement, la stupeur puis la colère passant successivement sur son visage. Il fixa le jeune garçon sous lui qui avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche, le regard horrifié. La fureur monta lentement jusque dans l'esprit du plus âgé qui l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva à demi, enserrant de plus en plus sa prise sur la silhouette frêle, perçant de ses ongles la peau fine. Kame s'agrippa désespérément au poignet de son agresseur, suffoquant sous l'emprise mortelle.

_Jin hein, c'est à lui que tu penses quand je te fais ça ?! Répond !_

Taisuke le rejeta violemment au sol, laissant la tête de son vis-à-vis baigner dans son propre sang tandis qu'il crachait ses poumons en quête d'air.

_Répond !_

_Ce…ce corps…n'est pas…pour toi, _fit furieusement Kame en tentant de vaincre son souffle saccadé et ce mal de tête qui l'assaillait progressivement, obscurcissant son esprit.

…_._

_Je…je le donnerais à Jin et à personne d'autre !_

_Urusai !_

Le coup de poing parti, manquant de le faire tomber dans les pommes.

_Jin ? Ne me fais pas rire ! C'est un gars qui ne te considère que comme son pote et qui ne toucherais pour rien au monde quelqu'un comme toi pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aime sûrement les femmes, les femmes belles et bien foutues. Et toi, tu es sale, pathétique, répugnant et tu ne signifie rien à ses yeux !_

_J'irais lui dire ! Je lui dirais que je l'aime ! Et peu importe si ce n'est pas réciproque, c'est toujours mieux d'attendre sans espoir que de coucher avec quelqu'un comme toi !_

Sa fierté avait fondu comme neige au soleil et il se sentit soudain mieux d'avoir laissé sortir ces mots qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Jamais il n'avait avoué à quiconque ses sentiments pour Jin, bien trop inquiet des conséquences qui pourraient en résulter pour le groupe si jamais il se faisait rejeter.

_Tu vas regretter ça._

Taisuke ne prit pas le soin d'humidifier sa main et rentra brusquement deux doigts dans l'intimité du châtain, les enfonçant plus loin en faisant abstraction de la résistance de la chair et en les bougeant sauvagement à l'intérieur sans se préoccuper du sang que ses actions amenait. Kame cru que son corps venait de se déchirer en deux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille douleur, jamais personne ne l'avait touché à cet endroit et jamais il n'avait poussé de tels hurlements d'agonie. Il cria, supplia son bourreau d'arrêter cette torture. Taisuke lut la souffrance sur chaque parcelle du visage du jeune garçon, sentit le sang qui coulait sur ses doigts, entendit les hurlements de douleur et de désespoir, vit les larmes qui cascadaient sans retenue sur ses joues d'une pâleur extrême et il éclata de rire, d'un rire froid et cruel.

_Kazuya !_

C'était pire que dans ses plus vils cauchemars, et son sang se glaça tandis que ses poings se serraient contre ses cuisses. Cet homme qu'il avait côtoyé toute la journée, cet homme qui avait la responsabilité du drama et qui passait chacune de ses journée auprès des acteurs et de son ami était actuellement allongé sur son Kazuya, les mains posées à des endroits de son corps qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais donné l'occasion d'admirer. Pire encore, le visage strié de larmes et crispé par la douleur du plus jeune lui fit l'effet d'une lame le transperçant de part en part. Ces yeux humides emplis d'eau salée et de peur, ces lèvres sensuelles déformées par le dégoût et la détresse de ses cris, la scène éveilla la violence de ses sentiments qui cogna comme un marteau contre son cœur et il réagit violemment, traversant la pièce en un rien de temps, supprimant la distance qui le séparait des deux garçons en un éclair. Taisuke eut tout juste le temps de voir Jin que celui-ci l'avait empoigné par le bras, relevé et l'avait envoyé d'un coup de poing vif et agressif rencontrer le mur d'en face où il s'écrasa brutalement. Mais Jin n'allait pas se contenter de ça, il allait lui réduire le crâne en bouillie, le faire hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de l'épargner, et alors à ce moment il pourrait lui éclater la tête et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais se montrer en public, il le ferait saigner à mort, d'un sang de la même couleur que celui qui coulait à ses pieds, et ensuite…le sang…Kame…il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Jin fit volte-face et s'agenouilla précipitamment auprès du châtain, lui relevant la tête et cherchant délicatement la blessure qui se révéla être une vilaine entaille. Kame gémit de douleur quand son ami effleura la zone sensible et Jin le prit dans ses bras, serrant le corps frêle contre lui dans l'espoir de lui insuffler un peu de chaleur.

…_Jin…go…gomenasai_, sanglota le plus jeune en s'accrochant désespérément à son tee-shirt, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables.

_Shh, de quoi tu t'excuses idiot,_ le rabroua faiblement Jin, sentant sa colère disparaitre aussi vite qu'elle était venue. _Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé…_

_Je…je ne pouvais pas…_, hoqueta Kame. _Il a menacé…de faire du mal… à Yamapi…et aux autres…._

_C'est fini maintenant, je vais t'amener à l'hôpital et tout ira bien._

_Jin !_

Yamapi débarqua essoufflé, dans la pièce et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur devant le spectacle morbide qui lui était offert. Son ami leva la tête dans sa direction et le voyant immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, le soulagement l'envahit mais pour un court laps de temps.

_Appelle une ambulance, vite !_

_Une…._

_Tomo-kun on n'a pas le temps ! Dépêche-toi !_

_J'y cours !_

Le brun ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et reparti dans le sens inverse en courant, se remettant difficilement de ce qu'il venait de voir. Tout ce sang, ce liquide indispensable qui quittait progressivement l'enveloppe charnelle de son ami, il n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un jour. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'y attarder, la vie de son ami dépendait de la rapidité à laquelle les secours arriveraient, et malgré le choc que cela lui avait fait, il réussit à mettre ces images dans un coin de sa tête, se concentrant sur sa mission principale et pour le moins primordiale. Un chapelet de jurons lui échappa en pensant que les téléphones portables n'étaient pas admis dans l'enceinte du lieu de tournage, ce qui lui coutait de précieuses secondes pour aller jusqu'à l'entrée récupérer le sien. La peur s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il n'arrivait pas à contacter les secours à temps. Une dizaine de scénarios différents plus impensables les uns que les autres lui traversèrent l'esprit, mais tous aboutissaient à une seule et même conclusion : la mort de Kazuya. « _Impossible_ » lui hurla sa conscience, il ne pouvait pas imaginer des choses pareilles car cela n'arriverait pas, jamais. Aussi longtemps que lui, Yamashita Tomohisa, vivrait, aucun de ses amis ne mourrait, il s'en fit la promesse solennelle.

***

_Jin !_

Le brun poussa un grognement de douleur quand son dos heurta à son tour le carrelage froid du mur où il se retrouva plaqué, la respiration coupée. Taisuke abattit de toutes ses forces la barre de fer qu'il tenait à bout de bras dans l'estomac du garçon qui ne pu éviter le coup et plia en deux sous le choc. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kame qui tentait de se relever pour lui porter secours avant de s'écrouler lourdement au sol quand le deuxième coup fut porté, crachant et toussant à perdre haleine, la respiration sifflante. Satisfait, le directeur lui lança un regard triomphant et méprisant au garçon affalé sur le carrelage immaculé qui se tenait les côtes, la bouche tordue en une grimace de douleur alors que ses cheveux désormais trempés à cause des vapeurs d'eau dégoulinaient sur son visage. Malgré ça il continuait de le fixer d'un regard noir brulant d'une rage hors du commun, arrachant à Taisuke un rictus mauvais.

_C'est tout ? Le combat est déjà fini ?_

_Va te faire foutre !_

_Tant de vulgarité sortant de lèvres si pulpeuses…tu veux peut-être prendre la place de ton_ _ami ?_ Ricana le plus âgé.

_Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça ! _

La protestation était faible mais contenait toute la détermination nécessaire pour qu'on comprenne que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Kame tentait de se relever, s'appuyant comme il le pouvait sur ses jambes tremblantes qui le firent vaciller légèrement. Il était nu, trempé, vidé de toute énergie et du sang coulait lentement le long de son cou et de ses cuisses, mais il avança d'un pas chancelant en leur direction, ses yeux bruns légèrement voilés fixant le directeur avec intensité.

_Oh ? Tu ne veux pas que je touche ton ami, Kame-chan ? Où devrais-je dire, tu ne veux pas que je touche l'homme dont tu es si amoureux ?_

Kame tressaillit mais soutint le regard de l'homme, évitant à tout prix de croiser les yeux ronds de Jin qui s'étaient posés sur lui, intrigués et quelque peu déboussolés par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_C'est fini, tu ne peux plus rien._

_C'est ce que tu crois, mais le jeu n'en est qu'à la moitié mon petit._

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais et se dirigea vers Kame d'un pas assuré, alertant le garçon qui recula presque instantanément. Pourquoi ne s'enfuyait il pas alors que de renfort allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant sur eux ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Taisuke vit les interrogations muettes qui brillaient dans les yeux de plus en plus voilés du jeune et un sentiment de puissance extrême l'envahit.

_Kame va t'en ! _

Le cri de Jin mourut dans sa gorge quand malgré tout le directeur se saisit brusquement de l'acteur et plaqua le dos de Kame contre son torse, serrant la barre de fer contre son cou pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il tenta de crier, de se dégager mais rien n'y faisait, il était beaucoup trop faible. Ses mains se refermèrent compulsivement sur la barre dans l'espoir de pouvoir la desserrer, mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et raffermit sa prise, se tournant vers Jin avec un rictus. Le brun le fusilla du regard et se remit sur pied tant bien que mal, s'appuyant d'abord contre le mur avant de pouvoir tenir debout seul.

_Pourquoi vous faites ça ?_ Demanda t-il froidement, la mâchoire crispée.

_Pourquoi ? Parce que vous m'avez tout pris !_

_On ne vous connaît même…._

_Ma femme est morte ! Elle a couché avec un garçon de votre foutue compagnie et elle m'a quitté ! Mais avec ça elle a emporté mes deux enfants avec elle dans sa tombe sans même que je sois au courant ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est un membre de votre misérable groupe. Vous et vos belles gueules, vous ne servez que de distraction pour le monde et vous foutez de tout, détruisant des familles sur votre passage parce que vous vous croyez tout permis et couchez avec n'importe qui ! Elle m'a trompé et quitté parce qu'elle ne se supportait plus d'avoir fait ça, elle s'est suicidé en disant que je méritais mieux qu'elle et les pathétiques créatures qu'elle avait fait naitre ! Vous ne comprendrez jamais à quel point ma vie s'est brisée ce jour là !_

Jin ne savait que dire après avoir entendu ça et resta silencieux, se concentrant sur le visage de Kame qui palissait à vu d'œil et respirait laborieusement. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, cet homme avait perdu la tête et était devenu fou, aveuglé par son amour perdu à cause d'un acte qu'eux n'avaient pas commis.

_Pourquoi lui ?_ Continua Jin en désignant Kame, tentant de gagner du temps en surveillant l'état de son ami.

_Je ne travaillais plus depuis quelques temps, me saoulant la gueule dans les bars pour essayer de faire taire cette douleur insupportable que ne voulait pas s'atténuer. Même lorsque j'étais bourré je ressentais un manque, un vide au fond de moi qui restera toujours là. Alors quand on m'a proposé ce travail un an plus tard, je l'ai accepté. Après tout je suis connu, j'ai du talent et je m'étais enfin fait à l'idée qu'il fallait que j'avance. Mais quand j'ai appris que deux membres de la compagnie allaient travailler avec moi, tout est revenu. Kamenashi Kazuya, membre du groupe dont fait parti l'homme qui a fait basculer ma vie en enfer. C'était devenu clair pour moi, il allait compenser l e vide que je ressentais. Kame-chan est à moi maintenant,_ fit Taisuke en léchant lentement le cou du garçon, jetant un regard de prédateur à Jin qui serra les poings.

_Jamais, vous ne pouvez plus…._

_J'ai toujours de quoi parvenir à mes fins, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. _

Le directeur se pencha à l'oreille de Kame qui pleurait silencieusement.

_Je vais te montrer ce que tu as toujours désiré au plus profond de toi,_ chuchota t'il au garçon qui gémit lorsque la barre se serra encore un peu plus, ne laissant qu'un mince filet d'air passer dans ses poumons. _Déshabille toi,_ ordonna t'il à l'adresse de Jin.

Le cœur de Jin rata un battement et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que l'information ne lui parvienne correctement au cerveau et qu'il comprenne que c'est à lui qu'on s'adressait, le laissant perplexe. Les yeux de Kame s'agrandirent et il regarda Jin avec effroi, priant pour qu'il ne le fasse pas.

_Dépêche toi, on n'a pas toute la journée_, grogna le directeur. _Tu ne voudrais pas que ton ami meurt étouffé avant ça, ne ?_

Jin lui jeta un regard noir et se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et lui refaire le portrait, mais avec Kame entre eux c'était impossible. La seule solution était encore et toujours gagner du temps et faire ce qu'on lui demandait si cela pouvait garder son Kazuya vivant. Lentement, il porta les mains à sa chemise et entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons, fixant Kame dans les yeux pendant l'opération, faisant abstraction du lieu et de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Il faisait ça uniquement pour lui, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'il revienne sain et sauf à ses côtés, comme cela aurait dû être le cas depuis déjà bien longtemps. Et apprendre la réciprocité de ses sentiments dans un tel moment lui déchirait le cœur. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre, embrasser ces lèvres tremblantes et lui dire que tout irait bien, que leur vie ne faisait que commencer et qu'ils avaient encore tout le temps devant eux pour vivre leur histoire en paix. Il voulait lui hurler son amour et retrouver son co-leader fort et entêté. Le vêtement léger glissa de ses épaules bien bâties et il continua avec son pantalon, défaisant la fermeture avec une lenteur non feinte sans détourner le regard. Il ne savait pas si le rouge sur les joues du plus jeune était dû au manque d'air ou à sa prochaine nudité, mais il donnerait cher pour connaitre la réponse. Le directeur sentait les réactions de Kame et en fut d'une jalousie maladive. Son corps frissonnait et ses yeux partirent à la découverte des jambes du brun, le détaillant plus avidement que jamais malgré l'embrassement qu'il ressentait. Jin jeta négligemment son pantalon et retira son boxer d'un coup, la rage l'empêchant de ressentir une quelconque gêne à se tenir ainsi nu devant deux personnes, même si son ami était également dans sa tenue d'Adam. Taisuke sourit en voyant que le jeune ne s'était pas départi de son air de défit et remarqua alors que Kame avait fermé les yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter d'en voir plus, sa vision le laissant progressivement tomber tandis que ses jambes ne le portaient déjà plus, retenu quasiment que part la barre sous son menton.

_Ouvre les yeux !_

Taisuke le laissa choir au sol sans ménagement, ce qui surprit Kame qui atterrit douloureusement sur le carrelage face contre terre, manquant de le faire tomber dans les pommes et l'éclaboussant un peu plus de son sang. Jin fit un pas en avant en guise de protestation mais l'autre ne le laissa pas faire et pointa sa barre de fer vers lui, le défiant de s'approcher plus près. Il s'assit à califourchon sur le dos du jeune et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui soulever la tête, le forçant à dévisager un Jin qui tremblait de frustration et de rage.

_Tu imagines ce corps prendre le tien violement_, articula sensuellement Taisuke. _T'emmener au septième ciel en s'enfonçant brutalement dans ton intimité encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu en hurle son prénom à en faire exploser tes cordes vocales ? Sentir son sexe brulant en toi pendant qu'il t'embrassera à perdre haleine comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain ?_

Kame ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et la honte crama ses joues instantanément. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait entièrement le corps de son vis-à-vis et la vue était délicieuse, faisant réagir douloureusement son corps.

_Tu en meurs d'envie n'est ce pas Kame-chan ?_ Sourit cruellement Taisuke.

_Pas ça…._

_Regarde le bien, car quand c'est moi qui te ferais hurler de plaisir, c'est ce corps que tu imagineras et qui tu déploreras car tu sais que tu ne l'auras jamais._

_Taisez vous…laissez le en dehors de ça j'vous en supplie !_

_Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas me vouvoyer !_ Gronda le directeur en le frappant brutalement à la tête, lui arrachant un cri.

_Arrêtez ! A quoi ça vous mène ?!_ Rugit Jin en tentant de s'approcher discrètement, sentant que son cœur allait lâcher en voyant que Kame perdait peu à peu connaissance.

_Dis lui que tu fais ça pour le protéger, dis lui combien de fois j'aurais pu tuer votre ami brun si tu n'avais pas assouvi mes désirs,_ déclara Taisuke en fixant Jin dans les yeux. _Dis-lui l'effet que ça fait de me sucer, le goût que mon sperme a sur ta langue…._

_Urusai !_ Hurlèrent les deux garçons à l'unisson, le premier en fermant les yeux pour essayer de respirer correctement, son souffle le lâchant peu à peu et le deuxième bouillant d'une rage incommensurable, ses nerfs sur le point de craquer.

C'était trop, c'était répugnant et il ne supportait plus d'entendre tout ce que cet homme avait fait subir à Kame, à l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus le marché. Il allait avoir sa revanche, dans quelques instants il allait libérer toute sa colère et cet enfoiré en face de lui allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il attendait le bon moment, celui où l'attention de Taisuke serait réduite et où il pourrait charger sans qu'il ait le temps de faire jouer de son arme. Cependant un coup d'œil vers Kame l'alarma aussitôt et il plongea des yeux affolés dans ceux de l'homme lui faisant face, la panique se lisant avec une évidence déconcertante sur son visage. Mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer un seul mot, l'autre saisit le jeune par la taille et tenta de le relever sans succès car il semblait au bord de l'inconscience.

_Tu vas te mettre debout sale…._

Jin craqua et choisit ce moment pour se ruer sur l'homme, misant le tout pour le tout sur cette seule et unique action. Son désir de les sortir de là était brulant. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'ils aillent retrouver Yamapi et qu'ils s'en aillent d'ici, loin de cet homme qui venait de mettre sa vie en bordel. Le coup de poing fut lancé mais rata sa cible sous ses yeux incrédules. Comment ? Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et l'envoya à terre avec un coup de barre en travers de l'estomac. Seulement le brun ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et agrippa l'arme de toutes ses forces, le dévisageant avec une rage incommensurable. Un sourire cruel orna les lèvres de Taisuke qui concentra ses forces pour la libérer et lui porter un coup fatal quand un bruit sourd et un horrible craquement se fit entendre. Le bruit résonna dans la pièce et le directeur s'étala au sol, inconscient, sous les yeux ébahis de Jin. Il leva un regard empli d'incompréhension vers la personne qui haletait devant lui et plongea ses pupilles sombres dans celles de Yamapi. Le leader de NewS respirait par à-coups, une chaise dans les mains, la peau moites et les poils hérissée tant l'adrénaline avait été forte. Le soulagement doucha littéralement Jin qui se laissa tomber dans les bras de son ami, son visage se décrispant instantanément. Yamapi l'étreignit avec force, tentant avec peine de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre. La chaise gisait à côté d'eux, tachée de sang par endroits, témoin de toute la violence avec laquelle il avait frappé.

_Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…._

_Yamapi c'est pas de ta faute._

_Si j'étais arrivé avant, si j'avais gardé mon portable !_

_Tu nous as sauvés, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait…Kame…._

Jin chercha des yeux le garçon et se précipita vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras et logeant fébrilement le corps faible contre lui. Assit en travers de ses jambes, le bras du brun le soutenant sous les épaules et une main lui caressant doucement les cheveux, Kame reprit lentement conscience. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et put bientôt distinguer le visage de Jin penché au dessus de lui. Il eut un faible sourire à cette vision et murmura son prénom avec contentement. L'autre lui rendit son sourire mais ne put éviter des larmes de soulagement de couler en abondance de ses yeux cernés sur les joues pales de son vis-à-vis, embrassant son front en lui murmurant des paroles douces et réconfortantes. Kame leva une main tremblante vers son visage, effaçant maladroitement l'eau salée qui gouttait sur lui et se délecta du contact chaud sur sa peau glaciale.

_Jin…je…je ne suis plus un enfant…._

_De quoi tu parles idiot_, murmura Jin. _Laisse donc un peu ta foutue fierté de côté et laisse moi faire, pour une fois._

Kame soupira mais son expression relâchée traduit son acceptation. Jin lui sourit tendrement et posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes, savourant la sensation de plaisir qui traversa son corps à ce simple geste. C'est à ce moment que Yamapi arriva avec des serviettes et en donna une à Jin, l'aidant à emmitoufler chaudement le plus jeune. Le leader couvrit ensuite à son tour le corps dénudé du brun d'une autre serviette et le frictionna lentement, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

_Kame-chan ?_

_Pi…je t'ai déjà dit…de…de ne pas prendre ce ton…._

_Si on ne peut plus s'amuser…._

Un léger rire envahit la pièce, réchauffant le cœur des garçons. Jin offrit un sourire radieux à son meilleur ami et dégagea quelques mèches du visage de son ami ? Petit-ami ? Soudain Kame commença à trembler légèrement et il emprisonna la main de Jin dans la sienne, attirant son attention.

_Kame ?_

_Jin…je…._

_Hey qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Calme-toi,_ s'alarma le brun en serrant sa main.

_Tiens bon, les secours arrivent_, renchérit Yamapi en s'asseyant à leur niveau.

_Tu…tu m'aimes ?_

_Oui…oui je t'aime Kazuya, alors reste avec moi, j't'en supplie._

_J'ai si froid…._

_Bon sang qu'est ce qu'ils font_, cria à moitié le leader de NewS en allant vérifier le couloir.

_Je suis tellement…désolé…._

_Arrête, tu raconte n'importe quoi !_

_Moi aussi je t'aime….Jin._

Une unique larme roula sur la joue du plus jeune et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Le sourire que Jin arborait à l'entente de ces mots mourut sur ses lèvres et il secoua doucement silhouette frêle de son vis-à vis pour qu'il le regarde encore, pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme, seulement ils restèrent fermement clos, son corps se laissant manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras qui l'enserrèrent brusquement contre lui, inhalant son odeur si particulière.

_Kame, réveille toi, me fais pas ce coup là,_ bredouilla le brun contre l'oreille du plus jeune, embrassant sa tempe par la même occasion. _Parle moi, dis le moi encore…._

Mais l'autre resta inerte contre son torse et Jin resserra sa prise, pressant le corps froid comme la glace contre le sien chaud comme la braise. Il ne prononça plus une parole, ne fit plus aucun geste autre que sa respiration hachée. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, perturbée uniquement par l'écoulement de l'eau un peu plus loin, lavant le sol blanc, emportant avec elle des filets de sang rouge vif. Des minutes passèrent, si lentement qu'elles semblaient comme des heures pour Jin. Chaque seconde était plus douloureuse que la précédente, compressant affreusement sa poitrine dans sa cage thoracique. Plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien, comme s'il était devenu sourd, comme s'il avait toujours été sourd. Il n'entendit pas Yamapi revenir, entrer dans la pièce comme une furie totalement essoufflé et se précipiter vers lui, tombant à genoux.

_Jin les secours sont là, ils arrivent !_

…_._

_Jin ?_

_Ce n'est pas ta faute Pi, tu n'y es pour rien._

_Oi bakanishi qu'est ce que tu…._

_Tomo-chan, tu m'as sauvé la vie, mais je…._

_Ne dis rien,_ l'arrêta Yamapi de plus en plus inquiet.

Il posa ses yeux sur le jeune qui avait apparemment sombré dans l'inconscience et afficha un sourire emplit de tristesse. Cependant les mouvements de Jin étaient de plus en plus fébriles, saccadés et un sanglot lui échappa, secouant ses épaules de spasmes incontrôlables. Il resserra son emprise sur le corps qu'il tenait contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles glaciales de son cadet, laissant ses larmes chaudes tomber à nouveau sur son visage et couler sur ses joues de porcelaine. Yamapi ne comprenait pas l'état de son meilleur ami et il prit une des mains de Kame dans les siennes pour la réchauffer et l'aider à tenir encore quelques instants. Cependant la réalisation le cloua sur place, ses yeux grands ouverts reflétant l'effroi qu'il venait de ressentir. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la paume et allèrent serrer son poignet dont le pouls était inexistant. Il releva la tête. Jin qui pleurait. L'eau de la douche qui coulait toujours. Jin qui résistait contre les secouristes qui tentaient de l'éloigner. La buée qui stagnait tel un brouillard permanent autour d'eux. Jin qui posa ses yeux dans les siens. Le sang qui coulait sur le carrelage froid. Le vide dans les pupilles de Jin. La main inerte qui retomba au sol. Yamapi hurla.

***

END

Au départ je ne pensais pas à ce genre de fin, mais c'est venu tout seul. Mais j'ai possibilité de faire un épilogue pour ceux que ça intéresse ^^.

Alors, épilogue ?


	5. Epilogue part1

**Titre :** Si j'avais su…

**Résumé :** Sur le tournage de Nobuta wo Produce, un harcèlement non soupçonné, un Jin un peu trop protecteur, et tout fini par éclater.

**Disclaimer :** Ces jeunes hommes ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Rating :** M (âmes sensibles s'abstenir merci)

Je présente mes excuses, cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas updaté alors que cette fiction méritait un épilogue….

J'ai décidé finalement d'en faire un dont voici la première partie très courte, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi ^^

Pardon encore pour ce retard *bow*

***

Des bruits de coupe résonnaient doucement dans l'air tiède de ce mois de mai, sifflant contre la brise de cette matinée ensoleillée. Les rayons filtraient à travers les arbres dans une petite clairière protégée par la forêt avoisinante, dissimulée habilement par les troncs imposants d'arbres centenaires. Ce petit coin de verdure, elle l'avait découvert en se promenant il y a quelques années, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle l'aménagerait pour ce genre de choses. Depuis sa dernière visite il y a un an, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Les herbes avaient poussé, les arbres n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre et le calme de ce bout de paradis perdu restait un vrai sanctuaire pour elle. La personne continuait pourtant son travail en silence, coupant à l'aide d'une petite faucille les herbes folles courant autour de l'amas de pierres blanches qui se trouvait au centre de la clairière. Les roches s'élevaient à presque un mètre de hauteur, formant un bloc solide poli depuis maintenant une année par les intempéries et le soleil. La surface était lisse si l'on omettait la gravure sur la pierre centrale, creusée délicatement par la main d'un être aimé. L'idée de faire de cet endroit un cimetière pour lui était venu naturellement, se disant qu'il aurait aimé être ici au calme et en paix avec lui même.

Un soupir.

Elle avait enfin fini de dégager nettement un petit cercle autour de la pierre tombale, lui donnant ainsi une certaine importance parmi le désordre de la nature. Rangeant son petit outil dans un sac, elle déposa une rose rouge au sommet de la pierre et s'agenouilla doucement, joignant ses mains et soufflant pour évacuer tout ce qui lui encombrait l'esprit. Elle priait, pour que son âme là-haut trouve le salue qu'il mérite.

Après un instant de prière, la personne se redressa et soupira, traçant du bout des doigts le nom gravé.

_Ca faisait longtemps…_, murmura t'elle d'un air nostalgique.

Le vent souffla, soulevant doucement ses cheveux et laissant les mèches danser autour de son visage. Le chant des oiseaux résonnait agréablement à ses oreilles, l'apaisant et l'empêchant de laisser libre court à ses larmes.

_J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité, pourtant un an ce n'est pas si long. Le temps passe lentement et chaque jour sans toi, c'est dur, beaucoup plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée, je croyais qu'on s'aimait, c'est ce que tu me répétais à chaque fois que je te voyais…._

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

_Mais maintenant je dois faire avec, tu n'es plus là pour moi, pour me serrer contre toi, pour me dire que tout va bien et que ça s'arrangera, pour me dire que tu guériras et que la vie reprendra…._

Elle essuya la larme avec rage.

_Mais ce n'était que des mensonges n'est ce pas, pour pas que je m'inquiète et que je t'arrête. Si j'avais su que tu supportais si mal ta rééducation, si j'avais su ce que tu planifiais de faire ce soir là, je n'aurais pas quitté ton chevet._

Son ton était désespéré, empreint d'une tristesse profonde.

_Pourquoi t'es tu suicidé si brutalement. Le jour d'avant on riait ensemble comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, tu caressais ma joue tendrement en me disant que tu n'avais jamais été aussi heureux, et le lendemain j'apprenais que tu t'étais donné la mort par overdose. Tu me détestais donc tant que ça ?_

La question mourut dans sa gorge et elle resta un moment silencieuse, se disant que peut-être en écoutant le vent filer dans les branches des arbres, une réponse lui serait apportée. « _Que je suis bête_ » fut la phrase muette qui dansa dans sa tête.

_Cette réponse, je la connais pourtant tellement bien, mais je la déteste tant que j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier. Tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as perdu en te réveillant à l'hôpital, voilà pourquoi tu n'as tenu qu'un mois là-bas. Les souvenirs étaient trop douloureux à porter, mon amour était trop grand pour toi et tu pensais tellement que je ne te méritais pas…. Si tu as fait ça pour moi, sache que je ne te remercierai jamais tu m'entends, jamais !_

Le dernier mot crié avec son cœur emplit le silence, faisant s'envoler au loin les oiseaux dans un concert de battements d'ailes.

_Je t'aimais tu sais, peu importe ce que tu avais fait, peu importe cette paralysie et ce fauteuil roulant, je n'aurais jamais cessé de t'aimer…. _

La personne essuya les nombreuses larmes qui s'étaient frayé un chemin sur son visage, et contempla une dernière fois le nom gravé sur la pierre blanche

_Takashima Taisuke_.

Maki sourit, son esprit était enfin en paix

_A l'année prochaine…._

***

Ceci n'est que la première partie, la seconde arrivera surement au cours de la semaine, au plus tard dimanche prochain.

Merci encore à tout ceux qui l'ont suivi malgré tout !


End file.
